jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey/Gallery
Gallery She got the part.png|Aloha crime = Aloha Hawaii!! Jessie’s Aloha Holidays with Parker and Joey1.jpg Two best friends back together.png alohareunite.jpg Jessie’s Aloha Holidays with Parker and Joey2.jpg Luke is very happy.png alohayo.jpg They're excited!.png Our two guests.png|Hey, it's Parker and Joey Rooney!! Jessie’s Aloha Holidays with Parker and Joey8.jpg Flirty look.png|It's obvious he has a crush on Emma! Emma's scared.png Christmas in Hawaii, a dream!.png|Beatiful beach!! The shooting place.png Keahi and Ravi high-5.png A beginning of a beautiful friendship.png|A beautiful friendship based on the misery of others! Jessie’s Aloha Holidays with Parker and Joey7.jpg vlcsnap-2014-12-01-09h09m24s144.png|They're impressed by their job! Bertram just suffered from the prank.png Joey with a sunburn.png A basketball for dinner.png|Yummy! A sleepover with origamis.png Now, they're running a shop.png He laughs.png Attempt n°3 is a fail.png She's amazed!.png They touch their hands..png|The beginning of a love story! vlcsnap-2014-12-01-09h22m39s144.png|They care a lot for Hamlet(the pig)! She's in love.png|She finally falls for Joey. He's in love.png|He finally has Emma! Aloha crime scene.png She looks great with sunglasses.png|Detective Prescott with her assistant Michaels. She's a corpse.png Kevin Randolf.png Sad face.png What is doing under the bed.png Pillow fight.png Luke enjoys the fight.png Bertam looks ridiculous.png She's bumped!.png Now, they're sad.png vlcsnap-2014-12-01-09h33m42s116.png Jessie’s Aloha Holidays with Parker and Joey.jpg A hazard is coming!.png Hard to move after a fail.png Huge volcano!.png Don't they look cute together.png Trying to apologize.png Volcano can't forgive.png BOOM!.png Save the kids.png Emma knows how to wrestle.png Ravi knows how to ruin a dramatic moment (n°1).png Ravi knows how to ruin a dramatic moment (n°2).png So close to kiss!.png|So close to kiss!! Sunset!.png vlcsnap-2014-12-01-09h48m34s63.png|Two lovers with their pig! They're gonna miss their baby.png Another prank!.png Poisonious snake!.png alohasnake.jpg Back in business.png They have so much fun together!.png They got $20!.png|$20!! And the anti-venom, more money!.png|And the anti-venom! They reconcile.png Ravi the narrator.png|Let me tell you the story of Hawaii They're amazed!.png A dragon lizard!.png Jessie’s Aloha Holidays with Parker and Joey3.jpg Jessie’s Aloha Holidays with Parker and Joey6.png alohatwirl.jpg Jessie’s Aloha Holidays with Parker and Joey4.jpg vlcsnap-2014-12-01-09h58m24s107.png|Ashes are like snow (except you can't swallow it if you want to live!) Aloha89.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey50.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey49.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey48.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey47.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey46.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey45.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey44.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey43.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey42.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey41.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey40.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey39.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey38.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey37.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey36.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey35.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey34.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey33.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey32.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey31.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey30.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey29.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey28.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey27.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey26.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey25.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey24.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey23.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey22.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey21.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey20.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey19.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey18.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey17.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey15.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey14.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey13.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey12.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey11.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey10.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey9.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey8.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey7.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey6.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey5.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey4.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey3.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey2.jpg Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey.jpg Jessie18.jpg 6e16fe429b6911e384c012a5c69f7cea 8.jpg|The cast and crew behind the scenes. Category:Episode galleries Category:Galleries Category:Season 3 galleries